


you, me, and four letters in between

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, like the sappiest of the sappiest you can get, this is really sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru says 'I love you' in many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you, me, and four letters in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanpopo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpopo/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for my friend Yumo (her birthday was like 3 days ago OTL) !!  
> Anyways Yumo I'm sorry I don't even know what I was writing and I am too lazy to go back and proofread (like its half a thousand words onlY BUT I AM THIS LAZY) and also forgive me bc while my mind was churning up ideas my hands were just typing and my mind couldn't keep up fast enough therefore this entire thing might make 0 sense. OTL. FORGIVE ME I TRIED MY HARDEST  
> (do people even read the notes? Anyways I was wondering why I was writing such sappy stuff and I thought to myself shouldn't I somehow make this less sappy when I remembered. I am the sappiest sap to ever sap in the history of sap. Please bear with this orz)

Haru says _I love you_ in many different ways.

Every morning is filled with those three words. He says it in the frown of _drop the –chan_. He says it in the hand that grasps the lovelier, warmer one that reaches out to him first. He says it in the retort of _you’re going to be late as well_.

Every afternoon those three words can be found floating around. It’s in the grateful nod when he takes half an ice pop. It’s in the quick glances away from the ocean to show that he’s listening. It’s in the subtle brushes of the back of his hand against the other.

Haru is not always so fortunate in the evenings.

When fate favours him, it can go many ways. He can show it in his cooking. He can show it in his shorter baths. He can show it in his allowance of hair-drying. And sometimes he can show it in the way he scoots over to one side of the bed so that there’s space for another body to lie in his warmth.

When it doesn’t, Haru still says it when he finds the chance to. Like checking his phone and answering the messages sometimes. Like being the one to send a message when it’s been a particularly rough day. Like waking up in the middle of a thunderstorm to make a call.

Makoto, Makoto is much more obvious in his _I love you_ ’s than Haru is. It is so evident in his not so subtle glances, in his smiles that just seem to brighten up the day, in his consistent care and concern. It is in so much more as well. He is just there, loving so openly and so affectionately that sometimes, sometimes Haru wonders if his very own _I love you_ ’s are being drowned out, overpowered, sunk.

“I love you,” Haru says when they’re walking along the ocean stretch, with the gentle sea breeze ruffling their hair and the warmth of a setting sun on their skin. He has decided that maybe sometimes words will speak louder than actions. And today is the day that he’ll show it.

Makoto’s eyebrows raise and he seems a little shocked with his lips slightly apart, before they melt into a grin. A rather lovely (but cheeky) grin.

“I love you too, Haru.”

Haru almost falls to his knees because _Makoto doesn’t get it_. Makoto doesn’t understand the depths of Haru’s feelings and Makoto, being Makoto, is the densest person ever known to mankind. All the _I love you_ ’s that Haru had been giving him all these years, did Makoto just take them as friendly feelings?

Haru is having none of this today.

So he grabs Makoto by the collar and pulls him downwards. Makoto hardly has enough time to yelp before their mouths crash together rather ungracefully and their noses bump but oh. Oh, Haru is banking on this one kiss and not only is it riding with emotion, it feels _good_.

_I love you._

Haru lets go of Makoto’s collar and tilts his head back and away. He breaks the kiss and hopes that Makoto will now _understand_ what that _I love you_ had meant. But he’s too embarrassed to look so he huffs and continues walking.

Makoto finally gets it.

And this time he runs after Haru to hold his hand and lace their fingers together.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concrit, and kudos are very much appreciated! (Please don't hesitate to tell me what you didn't like okay this was really bad I admit)


End file.
